


Impress Me

by ordinaryorbit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: Sometimes being opinionated leads to greater responsibility.





	Impress Me

"Tie, please," Sonny says as Rafael is about to lay it over the bureau to join his suit jacket and trousers.

Rafael starts to hand over the tie, then reconsiders and pulls it back towards himself.

"What is it, you don't want to use a tie tonight? We don't have to," Sonny says, his brow creasing.

"No it's not that, it's just that this one is silk," Rafael explains.  "I don't want to get creases in it. Let's choose another one."

"But, babe, I'm trying to set a mood.  Isn't it, like, sexier if we use the tie that you just took off?  It's more spontaneous, plus it's hot if the tie that was just part of your professional attire is the same one that's keeping you restrained."

"Sonny, I think that this extended analysis has already killed the spontaneity.  I'm not ruining this tie, so I'm going to choose another one."

"Fine, have it your way."

Rafael retrieves a more mediocre tie from the closet and presents it to Sonny.   

"See, I told you that the specific tie wouldn't make a difference," he says once he is fully naked and his wrists are attached to the headboard by the article in question.

Sonny ignores the comment.  "I'm parched, I'm just going to grab a soda.  Do you have a preference?" he asks.

"Ginger ale.  Also I keep telling you that you need to drink more water at work, that way you won't always be thirsty," Rafael calls after Sonny as he heads to the kitchen.

Sonny returns a minute later drinking from the can.  "Do you want some?"

Rafael nods, lifting his head a bit to receive the cool liquid.  As Sonny pulls the can away, some of the soda accidentally sloshes out onto Rafael's chin and runs in rivulets towards the cotton below.

"Oops.  Sorry Raf."  Sonny grabs a tissue and dabs at Rafael's face and neck.

"Sonny, the sheets are going to be sticky now," Rafael complains.

"Well they were going to be getting another type of sticky soon anyway, am I right?"

Rafael rolls his eyes.  "Why, are you planning to be as clumsy with your cum as you were with that soda?"

"Someone's being very opinionated tonight," Sonny comments, sitting back and giving Rafael a calculated look.

"Is that so?" Rafael asks innocently, as if he hasn't been trying to goad his boyfriend.  

And here Sonny thinks that he's the one who knows the best way to set the mood.

"Well for starters you overrode my tie decision, then you scolded me about my water intake, and just now you had some rather strong thoughts on what I should do with my cum.  Since you're clearly the expert, then you're going to have to take the lead in getting yourself off tonight."

"Sonny, how am I supposed to do that when I'm tied to the bed?"

"I'm going to figure that out while I take care of myself," Sonny says as he begins to take off his own clothes. He grabs some pillows and props them against the frame at the foot of the bed, settling back against them.

When he lifts his head, Rafael has a first-rate view of his boyfriend's long legs spread before him.  Sonny takes his own cock in hand and begins to stroke himself slowly.

"God Sonny."  Rafael is half-hard himself now, and in serious need of some friction.  He shifts his hips, but it only serves to make his cock bob and leak.

"I can see that you like this," Sonny says, humming as he swirls a thumb over his head.  

"You know I do."  Sonny is always beautiful, of course.  But like this, flush and relaxed, with that smirk on his face that shows he knows exactly what effect he's having - it's just divine.

It's also driving Rafael crazy, as he's left without his own relief.  And Sonny seems in no hurry, working himself up at a leisurely pace.

By the time Sonny finally comes, shuddering as he spills into his hand, Rafael is achingly hard.

"Sonny."  The target of Rafael's entreaty is still coming back to himself.  "Sonny, I need you."

Back in possession of his faculties, Sonny crawls across the bed.  He gives Rafael a slow, gratifying stroke, using his own cum to coat the way.

"Oh yes, thank goodness," Rafael lets out as he waits for the next one.

When it doesn't come, Rafael looks down.  Sonny's hand hovers just out of reach.

"Please, Sonny."

"You heard what I said before, babe.  Since you seem to know what's best all the time, then you're gonna have to do it yourself.  Come on, show me that you want it."

Rafael's stubbornness kicks in.  "I don't thrust on command, Sonny."

"Don't you, though?"  

Rafael's cock twitches in response, splattering a few more drops onto his belly.

Fuck it.  Rafael closes his eyes and pushes his hips upwards, finding some measure of relief as he meets the tight circle of Carisi's fist.

"Yes that's good," he sighs as he thrusts again.

"That's so good," Sonny murmurs in agreement.  

The next time that Rafael thrusts, he falls short of his mark.  

"What the hell, Sonny?"  Eyes flying open, he sees that his boyfriend has, unforgivably, moved his hand some crucial inches away.

"Put some more effort into it, babe.  I want to see you work for it."

Instead of complying, Rafael tugs in frustration at the tie binding his wrists.

"Hey, you want to get up?" Sonny asks immediately, even though Rafael hasn't used his word.

"No I just want you to stop being so obnoxious."

"You like it when I'm obnoxious," Sonny says with that easy confidence that seems to only come out when he's with Rafael.  

Rafael can't deny it, but he isn't going to give Sonny the satisfaction of agreeing with him right now.

"And you also like showing me what a good job you can do," Sonny leans in to whisper in his ear.  "So like I said, I want to see you work for it. Come on. Impress me."

Rafael wiggles a little to better position himself, then raises his knees to bring his feet flat and give himself more leverage.

"Did I tell you that you could do that?"  

"No, but I'm taking some initiative."  Rafael proceeds to pivot his hips upward again with as much force as he can muster, fully fucking into Sonny's fist this time.

This activity definitely requires a measure of core strength that he does not possess, Rafael reflects as he repeats the movement.  He finds himself grunting with each thrust as he propels his body against its natural inertia.

But Sonny seems pleased by his exertions.  "Oh that's it, that's it. Good boy," Sonny commends him, as if Rafael has just mastered a trick.

They always joke that it was Sonny who had been a praise whore at work when they first met, seeking out and thriving on Rafael's approval.  But it is Sonny's praise that tips Rafael over the edge now as he lets out a cry.

Sonny begins to pump him, finally taking over the work to carry Rafael through his orgasm.  

Once Rafael has cycled his way through his pleasure and is gasping and trembling on the other side, Sonny undoes his wrists and draws him into a kiss.  

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Good.  Tired."

"How do you feel about a bath?"

"That would be nice. . . as long as you're not going to make me run the bath for myself as well," Rafael says with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sonny says.  "I think that you've shouldered more than enough responsibility for one night."

"Thanks love."  Rafael gives Sonny another kiss before his boyfriend gets up to head for the ensuite.

Rafael opens his mouth, then pauses.  He's already needled Sonny enough tonight.  But in the end he can't help himself.  One of his pet peeves is when there's water on the bathroom floor.  "Just make sure you don't let the water splash all over the place!" he calls out.

"Love you too babe!" Sonny calls back in return.

Rafael smiles to himself as he closes his eyes and waits to join his good-natured boyfriend in the bath. 

 


End file.
